Movie Night
by Tensai55
Summary: It was a tradition for the brothers to get together at least once a month and just spend time with each other. But it seems that England was trying to throw a kink in Canada's favorite tradition...


**Movie Night**

**

* * *

  
**

It was yet another G8 meeting and Canada was being ignored, again. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered showing up, it's not like anyone would notice if he wasn't there. But thankfully the meeting was almost over. All he had to do was make it through his brother's speech (something about giant robots and space aliens, which vaguely reminded Canada of an anime he had watched with America), and he was free for the weekend. So, with that thought in mind, he fastened his attention on his childish older brother, willing him to finish up what Canada was now certain was the anime they had watched together last month.

If anyone were to glance over at Canada and actually notice him, they would probably think that he was utterly fascinated by America's speech (that really had nothing to do with the day's topic, global warming). The truth was slightly different. In reality, Canada was observing his brother's movements and mannerisms. He was wondering yet again how his brother could capture everyone's attention, but no one ever noticed him, and, when they did, they always mistook him for America. He watched his brother in equal parts jealousy and awe, wishing that he could be like that. Well, not completely, but it would be nice to have someone actually listen to him for a change (Canada would never want to waste support and attention the way America did). Even when they were colonies, he was always forgotten in favor of his older brother. In fact, he was certain that America had done it on purpose too. Now, however, Canada found that he was never sure if America purposely stole attention away from him or not. After all, many times it seemed as though his brother had forgotten he had existed all together. But, no matter how many times he was overshadowed and forgotten, he found himself willing to forgive his brother, if only because America always set aside time for just them every month. Sometimes neither of them could spare more than a couple hours, and other time they would hang out for an entire weekend. It was during these periods that Canada remembered why he loved his brother so much (and being the center of America's attention). And he found that he loved almost everything about the impulsive nation. Canada felt himself blush and quickly looked down as a few of his favorite fantasies flashed across his mind. But of course, America would never feel the same way. Canada knew that America was completely head over heels for England. And, well, Canada knew that he simply didn't stand a chance against the gentleman nation. Canada was so preoccupied with his musings that he failed to notice the puzzled and concerned look that America shot his way before hurriedly wrapping up his speech. If Canada had been listening, he likely would have laughed at his brother's "That's all folks!"

As it was, it took him a few minutes to notice that the meeting had ended. Blinking in surprise, Canada glanced down at his watch and saw that they actually still had a half hour left. Puzzled, Canada slowly gathered his things together (he'd learned to take his time after nearly being trampled after one particularly horrible meeting). He wondered if America was feeling alright – it wasn't like him to cut a speech short. Normally the talkative nation would go over his allotted time, never under. Canada glanced up to realize that America, England, and he were the only ones left, the rest having fled the insanity that pervaded these meetings.

Canada felt a knot form in his stomach as he watched England approach America nervously. America glanced over at their former empire and asked, "Hey Iggy! What's up?"

England scowled and Canada found himself hoping that the former empire would launch into his lecture about proper English. Unfortunately, the shorter blond refused to be distracted from his purpose. "Alfred, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner." There was a slightly pink tint to England's cheeks as he nervously looked anywhere but at his former colony.

Canada felt his heart stop. Tonight?! But tonight was… He couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought and resigned himself to spending the night alone with his favorite maple ice cream for company. Well and Kumajirou of course, not that the bear would even remember who he was.

America just grinned and said, "Sorry, old man. I'll have to take a rain check. Mattie an' me have got plans for the weekend." Canada froze and stared at his twin in shock. America had… remembered him?!

"Matthew and I," England corrected the other's grammar automatically. "And, well, yes. Perhaps another time then." England finished awkwardly, clearly caught off guard by America's refusal.

America just rolled his eyes at the older nation's correction. "Good. How 'bout I text you when it's a good time?" He paused for a second, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint. "You _do_ know how to text, right?"

England sputtered angrily, "Of course I know how to text." Then he turned and stormed out the door, muttering under his breath about upstart independence-declaring brats.

America just laughed and shook his head, the blond hair that was almost but not quite curling bouncing in a way that mesmerized Canada, as he glanced over at his twin. Canada wondered absently if America would grow his hair out a little if it would curl like his own did. "Ready to go, Matt?"

Canada shook himself out of his trance and smiled back at his brother, replying softly, "Yes." Canada was touched when America took his heavier bag from him. His brother was always doing this sort of thing, usually claiming some excuse or other, such as Canada was too slow and maybe if America had his stuff he'd keep up better. "Thank you." He added in a whisper.

"Hey, no prob." America said. "You looked like you had your hands full anyway." His brother was wearing that dopey grin again, the one that made Canada's heart do flip flops. Canada returned the smile, allowing his brother to believe that he was thankful for the help. And he was, but, for him, it was far more important that America hadn't forgotten him in favor of hanging out with England (and Canada ignored the little voice in his head that claimed America probably resented him for coming between them).

The two brothers headed back to America's house, with a quick stop at the grocery story to stock up on ice cream of course. As they were leaving the store, it began to snow. Canada couldn't help but chuckle at his brother when the older nation growled and gave the clouds a death glare. "It's not funny, Mattie!" America wailed. "I'm so sick of being cold!"

Canada just shook his head, amused at his brother's antics. "Oh Al, we're almost to your house anyway."

America didn't say anything for awhile, which was unusual for him. Then he announced abruptly, "Next year, I'll shoot him."

Canada found himself choking on his own spit. "S-shoot him?! Shoot who?!" Really what could possibly be going through the daft nation's head?

America just gave his brother a look that said, 'Duh, you should know this.' "The groundhog, of course. I'll shoot him as he pops up next year so he won't see his shadow." He paused for a moment. "What'd you think I was talking about?"

…Groundhog? Oh, America did have that silly tradition that if the groundhog saw his shadow, there would be six more weeks of winter and if not, spring is coming. Sometimes Canada wondered how his twin managed to come up with these things. "Al, you know the groundhog really doesn't have anything to do with the weather, right?"

America glared at him, his cheeks turning pink. "S-shut up." He finally said as they pulled in his driveway.

Canada just laughed softly. "So, what are we watching this time?" And, sure enough, America's light blue eyes lit up as he launched into a cheerful monologue about the newest anime he'd gotten from Japan and how he couldn't wait to watch it with Canada. As Canada watched his overly enthusiastic brother, he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't trade their time together for anything in the world.

* * *

**A.N.** This ficlet was actually inspired by a conversation I had just this last week. Although, shooting the groundhog was my idea. It occurred to me as I was typing it up that I have no idea if Canadians actually follow the whole Groundhog Day thing or not. For the purpose of this ficlet, they don't. But if anyone knows, please don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
